Savory Springs
- | characters = Hippo | champion = Bubbly Blower | new = Episode without since its debut changed to on in ( + ) cannon ( ) in | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Blooming Backyard | previous2 = Blooming-Backyard.png | next = Watermelon Waves | next2 = Watermelon-Waves.png }} Story New things *Technically, nothing new is added, but this is the first episode without bobbers since their debut (after the redesign of level 2499). *Said level is also the first one to be changed from a jelly level to an order level. *Level 2500 is the first ingredients level with a candy frog starting on a conveyor belt. *Sugar key + mystery candy dispenser is introduced in level 2502. *Locked UFO appears in mixed levels for the first time in level 2508. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |300,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |125,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP168 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2496 Reality.png|Level 2496 - |link=Level 2496 Level 2497 Reality.png|Level 2497 - |link=Level 2497 Level 2498 Reality.png|Level 2498 - |link=Level 2498 Level 2499 Reality-0.png|Level 2499 - |link=Level 2499 Level 2500 Reality.png|Level 2500 - |link=Level 2500 Level 2501 Reality.png|Level 2501 - |link=Level 2501 Level 2502 Reality.png|Level 2502 - |link=Level 2502 Level 2503 Reality.png|Level 2503 - |link=Level 2503 Level 2504 Reality.png|Level 2504 - |link=Level 2504 Level 2505 Reality.png|Level 2505 - |link=Level 2505 Level 2506 Reality-0.png|Level 2506 - |link=Level 2506 Level 2507 Reality.png|Level 2507 - |link=Level 2507 Level 2508 Reality.png|Level 2508 - |link=Level 2508 Level 2509 Reality-0.png|Level 2509 - |link=Level 2509 Level 2510 Reality.png|Level 2510 - |link=Level 2510 |-| Champion title= Bubbly Blower.png|Champion title|link=Bubbly Blower Episode 168 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 168 completed! (Facebook) |-| Icon= Savorysprings.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 170.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This episode's story used to be for Episode 162, until it was moved, due to the release of the bobber in Episode 162. *Based on the background, this episode appear to take place on the opposite side of Sweet Skies. *This is the second episode without candy order levels at all (since their debut). Therefore, it will be the first episode with mixed levels, but no candy order levels. **This episode is therefore similar to Minty Meadow (Episode 64), where the only objectives in all levels will be jelly and/or ingredients. Also, said episode was released around two years before this one (104 episodes ago, with new episodes each week). *This is the 9th episode in a row without timed levels. *Even though this episode's number ends in an "8", it doesn't continue the trend of episode numbers ending with "8" having candy cannons which can spawn new things for the first time. However, there is a cannon which can spawn two different elements from the same cannon for the first time. *This is the first episode with only three level types since Nougat Nebula. *All jelly levels except level 2505 requires double jellies to clear. *All mixed levels requires cherries to be collected. None of them require hazelnuts. *This episode used to continue the trend of having bobbers, with only one level having them. However, said level has been redesigned so it no longer has bobbers. *Chameleon candy cannons return after their absence since Crispy Clearing. *This episode shares its first word with Savory Shores and its second word with a Dreamworld episode, Sprinkle Springs. Category:World Forty-Six Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017